


Wedding Cake

by thefinkployd



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Filthy Frank - Freeform, Fluff and Smut, Idubbbz - Freeform, M/M, Maxmoefoe - Freeform, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, jojianmax
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 17:57:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10417926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefinkployd/pseuds/thefinkployd
Summary: Joji and Max were overdrink after human cake. And they actually got married.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The dumb shit who knows this is for her](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+dumb+shit+who+knows+this+is+for+her).



"What is this?"  
"I suppose it's a marriage certificate."  
"Why it's here and why our names are inside it???"  
"WHAT?!" Max shouted.  
He took the marriage certificate from Joji.  
"What the fuck has happened???"  
"You just got married." Ian said.  
"And you made me your fucking best man."  
"WHAAAATT???!!!" They both shouted.  
"I think you two were overdrink after human cake."  
"You're kidding, right? Please tell me you were joking the whole time and this thing is fake."  
"I wasn't and it's not."  
"Oh no....."  
"What, is it really too bad to marrying a shorter guy?" Said Joji.  
"Hey that's not what I meant-"  
Before Max has finished his words, Joji started to kiss him.  
"Why three people can't get married?" Ian whined.  
"Three people can't get married but they can have sex." Joji smirked, and Max pulled Ian in close, and started to kiss him.  
"Did you forget about me already?" Joji said tauntingly.

Thereupon, Ian kissed him and pulled his shirt off. Then Max took Ian's glasses.  
They placed their hands on each other's cheeks as they made out on bed.

When Max was pushing his fingertips under Ian's boxers, Ian was doing Joji the same.  
Ian started to move his hand back and forth around Joji's cock. Joji lay back and closed his eyes.  
During that time, Max's lips was already met Ian's cock. He started to move his head back and forth. That made difficult Ian's job.

Finally, he couldn't handle it anymore. He grabbed Max and pulled him to the bed while dragging Joji with him.

"I think he alredy decided about the positions." Joji laughed, while rubbing Ian's thighs. 

He entered Ian in the same time Ian was entering Max. He pushed into him slowly, while he was playing with his nipples. A deep moan managed to slip past Ian's lips.

At this point in time, Max was already at the summit of pleasure, moaning so loudly. He was grabbing the sheets beside him as Ian entered him.

_________________________________

The sun was setting, and light beams was lightening up the faces of three sleeping boys who was laying in each other's arms.


End file.
